Sick days aren't good days
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: When Shadow gets a cold, who knows what will happen? Fat robots and alien invasions are nothing to it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Twinkling stars make people sick

Shadow glared at Eggman, the fat mad scientist had caught the black hedgehog via ambush. "Aaaah Shadow... aren't reunions heartwarming? Personally, I always find that they chill the heart, but that's just my opinion. Maybe you share it too, judging by the looks you give me. You should be honored you know, I'm trying out my latest mind control serum on you! I didn't even go after Sonic! Though I could have..."

"I couldn't care less about your damn serum." Snarled Shadow, pulling against Eggman's new chains... they were built to stop him using chaos energy, though they would break if hit by it. That was a fault Eggman was trying to fix. Eggman "Tut tutted".

"You should feel more interest in the progress of science Shadow, after all, you were created by it." Shadow's glare was burdened with even more hate now. Eggman felt the hate and stopped gloating. He just bustled around, occasionally having robots go near Shadow so that the chains could be tightened or something or other. "Full tautness." He called, Shadow's back was now pressed into the wall. Eggman held up an injection needle filled with something a sickly green. "Okay then... robot e-5131235165465, inject the serum." The robotic arms with a name that Eggman always made up whenever he addressed it (it's name was so long he'd forgotten most of it), took the injection needle and advanced towards Shadow, who had never felt so helpless, and was hating the fact. He didn't even wince as the needle punctured his skin, his only curse... badly. He blinked, Eggman didn't notice, the liquid was making him feel weird... not like Eggman's usual attempts at mind control serum though... "Alright Shadow, recite "twinkle twinkle little star"." Shadow just gave him a strange look. "What?! I like the song! Now recite it!" Shadow gave Eggman another weird look then said.

"No."

"What?! But... but... I LIKE TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!"

"And I don't. Let me go Eggman."

"No."

"Yes you will... or rather, I will." Shadow looked at Mephiles as he walked in... crystalline form, he usually used the form that looked more like Shadow when he was trying to get weird crystal sellers to run away. "Hello Shadow... in trouble with Eggman?" Shadow frowned.

"No, I'm having a birthday party." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mephiles smiled.

"Oooh... then please let me cut the cake." Shadow sighed in annoyance, why did he have to be friends with absolute weirdoes? First Sonic, and then (after he'd found he didn't like being evil) Mephiles. And then of course everyone else had suddenly become his friend... except the humans.

"I'd prefer it if you cut the ribbon first." He said, holding up his hands as best he could. Mephiles grinned.

"Of course." He made the scissors sign with two of his fingers and covered them in chaos energy, then pretended to snip away at the chains, he was actually sending small bolts of chaos energy at them, and after they had fallen to pieces and Shadow could move around freely, Mephiles pretended to put the "scissors" away. Then he paused. "Am I allowed to give a "hair" cut to our wonderful friend? He seems to have an overgrowth." Eggman started stumbling back, trying to escape, Mephiles caught the back of Eggman's jacket with one hand, the mad doctor was trying to escape, long legs working hard, but in vain. Shadow shrugged.

"Sure." Eggman screamed in terror as Mephiles pulled out a REAL pair of scissors and descended on him.

Ten seconds later, the doctor was left with no mustache to speak of, only stubble under his nose. "He actually had a caterpillar in there you know." Said Mephiles, after tossing what was left of Eggman's beloved mustache out the window.

"Maybe he was planning to eat it." Said Shadow absently, he was rubbing his throat, it felt weird. Thankfully, Eggman had passed out.

"You feeling okay Shadow? That mind serum isn't actually working is it?"

"No... it's something else."

"Let's talk to Tails... maybe he'll know what it is." Mephiles took on his form which looked more like Shadow's as they walked out, and just in time too. A whole bunch of crystal sellers were waiting with determined looks on their faces.

"Did you happen to see a creature made of crystal inside?" They asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Nope, I heard a few splashes..." Before Shadow could finish his sentence the crystal sellers ran off to get scuba diving gear. Mephiles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isn't there some way we can get those mad people to leave me alone without me having to not look like myself?" Asked Mephiles.

"I have no idea, if you get an idea try it out, by all means. Just don't kill 'em, you might get in trouble." Said Shadow. Mephiles sighed longingly.

"All this hero business is great, and it feels better... but being a bad guy does have it's perks... what I wouldn't give to send those people to hell..."

"They probably think hell is made of rubies Mephiles." Mephiles groaned again.

"Do _not_ mention crystal to me..." Shadow sighed, then rubbed his throat, swallowing, a familiar frown sat on his face. "Okay this is seriously freaky Shadow... what the hell is wrong with your throat?!"

"I have absolutely no idea what the hell is wrong with it." Said Shadow. They were both covered in sand as Sonic skidded to a halt.

"Hey Shads!" Shadow groaned.

"Shut up Faker."

"Why?" Asked Sonic.

"Yelling is not appreciated." Mephiles looked at Shadow.

"First your throat is feeling weird, and now your ears? Shadow maybe Eggman found some sort of new poison..." Shadow gave him a glare.

"I'm immortal you idiot."

"Oh yeah." Mephiles looked slightly sheepish. Sonic however, had called Tails and the fox was expecting them to come over.

"He'll check you out."

"We were on our way to his house originally Faker."

"Oh where you? Cool." Shadow rolled his eyes at Sonic's completely carefree attitude... he winced as Sonic burst out laughing, Mephiles had shown him a picture of a de-mustached Eggman.

Tails grinned. "Shadow has a cold."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Mephiles, Shadow covered his ears, wincing. "Sorry, I mean what?"

"Shadow has a cold." Tails repeated.

"But... but how?"

"It must have been that serum." Growled Shadow, rubbing his arm where the needle had punctured it. Sonic however, was in heaven.

"You have a _cold_ Shadow?! Oh this is so awesome..." He rushed out of the room.

"What's he doing?" Asked Shadow. Tails smiled nervously.

"Er... I don't think you want to know."

Tails was right, Shadow didn't want to know. But he found out anyway. Sonic had called all the others over. Rouge just laughed and said that it had been going to happen sooner or later, Knuckles didn't really see what the fuss was about, Amy squealed in the loudest possible manner and started giving her wishes that Shadow would be better soon... the black hedgehog wanted to kill her, her loud voice was sending pain through his head. The volume in the room got steadily louder as they started wondering what had been in the serum until finally Shadow had to yell himself. "SHUT UP!" They all quietened. "First of all, if I'm sick, it's nothing to gloat about. It's Eggman's fault."

"Now I'm even gladder that I got rid of his mustache." Shadow glared at the interruption and couldn't continue talking until five minutes later, everyone had wanted to see the photo.

"That looks... unnatural." Was all Knuckles had said when he'd seen it.

"And second, it's nothing to start yelling about either, if I'm sick I'll just have to put up with it until I'm better won't I? And third... let me out so I can go... I don't _need_ to be here any longer, I know what's wrong with me so my presence isn't required."

"We know what's wrong with you too Shads, you're an emo who's got a cold." Snickered Sonic. Amy gave Sonic a smile while Shadow's eye twitched.

"You are signing your own death warrant."

"But you don't understand the meaning of a cold yet! You have to stay here until you do...!" Shadow punched Sonic in the chest, sending him out, Amy rushing after him to see if her Sonic was okay.

"It'll have to wait until you're completely healthy again Shadow." Said Tails as if nothing had happened, pushing Shadow back into the bed. "You need rest, and medicine and..." With the saying of each different thing, Shadow's eyes got more and more incredulous.

"Definitely not!"

"Oh definitely yes, and that also means no races with Sonic." Shadow smirked at that, he liked that idea. His blue counterpart however, did not.

"What?! Nooo!" He complained. Shadow winced, he punched Sonic in the chest again, sending him flying out of the room for the second time.

"Thank god..." He muttered as the silence descended... no more loud noises. Tails looked at him.

"Okay then... umm... Amy? Would you call Vanilla and Cream...?"

"Sure!" She rushed out to do as Tails had asked... and to see if Sonic was okay.

**Okay, I have a cold right now. I hate being sick... anyway, I got the idea for writing a story where Shadow, who is supposed to be immune to diseases etc. gets sick! :D **

**Disclaimer: She just likes torturing Shadow.**

***whacks Disclaimer* Shut up! And do your job.**

**Disclaimer: *rubs head* CrazyNutSquirreldoesn'.**

**In normal speed please.**

**Disclaimer: *glares* FINE.... CrazyNutSquirrel doesn't own Sonic and co. or anything else so far except the story, SEGA owns the rest.**

**Much better, R&R and tell me what you think. ^_^**


	2. Don't let the tea get you down

Don't let the tea get you down

Shadow woke up with a start, he did not remember falling asleep... he realized then he was in Cream and Vanilla's house... it wasn't too hard to guess, seeing as the room smelled of lemons. His ears twitched, outside he could hear birds twittering and leaves rustling, as well as the steady rush of traffic. Downstairs he could hear a knife thudding repeatedly into a cutting board, and a kettle gently whistling. He also heard quiet conversation, but couldn't understand what was being said. He sighed and leaned back with his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. Why did he have to get sick? Heck, having his mind controlled would be better than this, admittedly, being sick meant he didn't have to race Sonic, which was great, but not being able to go out for a run... having his throat feeling weird, and his ears being hypersensitive....? Not good. His ears twitched again as he heard water being poured, and feet on the stairs. Vanilla opened the door, smiling, she was carrying a tray. "Good morning Shadow, Cream and I made some ginger and honey tea for your throat, and we washed some grapes for you in case you feel the need for them."

"GRAPES!" They heard a yell in the street, Shadow clapped his hands over his ears. Vanilla smiled and called out the window.

"I'm sure Cream will set some out for you too Knuckles, just knock on the door, I'm a little busy so Cream will answer alright?" Knuckles practically stampeded towards the door of the house. Vanilla turned back to Shadow. "There are also some earplugs on the tray, in case you want to go to sleep, or ignore any sound from outside." And still smiling, Vanilla left the room.

***

Shadow had put in the earplugs in only five minutes after that, he'd gotten annoyed with listening to Knuckles eating grapes. Now he sat in merciful silence, quietly drinking the tea, he'd noticed that it got spicier if left sitting, but he liked it, so he only drank the occasional sip now and then, and occasionally popped a grape into his mouth to counteract the spiciness. They were nice and sweet, bursting with only a little bit of pressure. He breathed in dozens of different smells, mostly lemon, grape, water, ginger, honey, and.... he frowned. Chili. Sonic had to be near then. Sure enough, when he took out the earplugs for a second, he heard Sonic's voice downstairs, he immediately put the earplugs back in, put the mug of tea on the tray, lay back, and fell asleep.

***

Sonic grinned at Shadow. "Seeing him sick is a little weird..." Knuckles agreed. It was very strange, especially seeing the black hedgehog sleeping in Vanilla and Cream's house... he was surprised that the hedgehog hadn't changed the smell of the room from lemon to gunpowder. The echidna guessed that Shadow was fine with the smell, either that, or he couldn't smell it. Maybe his nose was clogged. He looked around. No that couldn't be it... there wasn't a tissue box in the room... He noticed Sonic sneaking forward.

"What are you doing?" Sonic paused and grinned at him.

"He has earplugs in, if we took them out and yelled loud enough, maybe he'd throw up!" Knuckles was disgusted.

"Sonic how could you?"

"It would be funny, seeing the Ultimate Life-form throw up..." Sonic's ideas were paused by the hand of Knuckles, who knocked him out and grabbed him.

"Vanilla?" She looked up and gasped.

"What happened?"

"He was going to try to make Shadow puke so I had to knock him out." Vanilla tut-tutted.

"Put him in one of the guest bedrooms please, and lock him in if you'd like, I'll have a word with him when he wakes up." Knuckles nodded and did as he was asked to. When he came back down he started having more grapes.

Shadow woke up feeling strange...... he realized why when he saw Amy leaning over him, eyes wide. "ARGH!" He didn't actually hear her scream, he just knew she had..... he thanked heaven that Vanilla had given him the earplugs. When the pink hedgehog finished screaming Shadow pulled the earplugs out.

"What do you want?"

"Um... well..." Shadow looked at her. "Everyone wants to see you downstairs." She finished, smiling nervously. Shadow frowned, "everyone"... that would include..... he groaned, Sonic. Of course. He shrugged.

"Fine... I'll be down soon." He waited until she was out then drank more of the ginger and honey tea and gasped at the spiciness... when it passed (thanks to twenty juicy grapes), he noticed his throat didn't feel weird anymore. He looked at the mug. "I guess that stuff actually works." Then he stood, stretched, and popped his neck, cracked his knuckles, and yawned. Then he went to the door and opened it, he still had the earplugs, just in case, his ears were still sensitive after all. He could hear everyone downstairs breathing or chatting. He knew Rouge at least had heard him come down, because he heard the voices lowering somewhat.

"Hey Shadow!" Shadow didn't have time to get away, Sonic had already come over and grabbed his arm. "How are you feeling?" Knuckles was giving Sonic strange looks so Shadow guessed something had happened.

"What did you try to do to me Faker?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Me? I didn't....."

"He tried to make you puke, he was going to take out your earplugs and yell in your ear to make you." Said Knuckles. Sonic glared at the red echidna. Shadow was outraged though.

"You _what_?!" Vanilla stepped in before a fight could break out.

"Shadow, I'm making you more ginger honey tea, there's some orange juice on the table if you'd like, as well as some fruit." Shadow nodded and calmed down.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Now, will everyone please behave while I'm out? Please listen to Cream, because while I'm out, she's the hostess for you, and owner of the house, alright?" A chorus of agreement met that statement and Vanilla left to get some grocery shopping done. Shadow was eating a mandarin orange when Sonic came over again.

"Hey Shads..."

"Don't call me Shads." Growled Shadow.

"Whatever Shads..."

"Please don't call him Shads if he doesn't want to be called that." Sonic looked at Cream before sighing.

"Fine..... would you like to play a game against me Shadow?"

"What kind of game?" Asked Shadow cautiously, starting to peel another orange. Sonic thought about this.

"How about..." He searched through his brain for a game. "Cards?"

"Oooh... let's play go fish!" Said Cream, looking delighted. Shadow and the others blinked, but then shrugged.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Why not?"

"Sure." Soon enough, all of them (who would actually play) were seated around a coffee table, with a deck of cards in the middle, all of them held cards. Tails looked at his set, then, keeping his eyes on his cards, he asked, "Does anyone have an 8?" Silence reigned as everyone glanced at their cards.

"No." Everyone said.

"Go fish." Said Cream. Shadow seriously didn't get the point of the game, he was just relieved Sonic hadn't asked him to do something else... "Do you have.... an ace Mr. Shadow?" Shadow looked through his deck, then pulled out two and handed them to Cream, who smiled at him. "Thank you. Your turn." Shadow glanced at his deck, not really caring.

"Does anyone have a king?" He asked, Sonic and Knuckles swore, Rouge and Amy smacked them, and after that little complication, Shadow was given the two kings and he had a set. Cream of course, was delighted by this, and told Rouge it was her turn.

"Does anyone have a 4?" Sonic, Amy, and Shadow handed her fours. "A complete set." Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You can make a set out of three, but when you get a fourth card for the set, it's called a complete set." Shadow nodded. "Your turn Amy." The pink hedgehog smiled and looked at her cards.

"Does anyone have a.... 9?" Again, a chorus of "No" came.

"Go fish." Cream said again.

It went on in that manner until 5:00 in the evening, when Vanilla came back, loaded with grocery bags, Cream and Shadow went to assist her. "Thank you Shadow, thank you Cream." Vanilla smiled. "Now, everyone can continue playing while I make dinner..."

"I'll help you Momma!" Said Cream, going into the kitchen with her mother. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Can..."

"No."

"What about..."

"No."

"Why..."

"No."

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Yelled Sonic, annoyed. Shadow pulled out his earplugs.

"What?" Sonic was now thoroughly ticked.

"Did you even listen to me?!"

"No, I just saw your mouth moving and said no to everything." Sonic stared at Shadow, who put the headphones back in, and went upstairs to lay down.

"Get your butt over here Sonic! We're playing Truth or Dare!"

Shadow had taken the earplugs out and was listening to the game of truth or dare. Rouge started it. "Okay Sonic, truth or dare?" Shadow smirked slightly as he heard Sonic choose dare. "Alright then, go out, buy some spinach, and eat it." Shadow heard Sonic's voice come up faintly.

"R... raw...?"

"Yup, and the muddier the better." With a wail, Sonic went out.

"Okay, while Sonic's gone, we'll let Blaze have a turn, Sonic can have his when he comes back." Shadow listened, straining his hearing... this was getting interesting, if only for the fact that Sonic was being forced to eat muddy food. Sweet vengeance.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Amy's voice came.

"Okay then... why the heck did you scream when you went to get Shadow?!" Shadow could tell from Blaze's tone that she'd been practically dying to know the answer to this.

"'Cause he was sleeping, and I was going to shake him, and suddenly his eyes flew open... I thought he was going to snap my arm off or something!" Rouge laughed out loud at that.

"Snap your arm off? Shadow wouldn't do that unless you were a robot, and even then, he wouldn't do it unless you were an enemy robot." He heard Amy huff. Sonic came back through the door.

"THAT STUFF WAS FREAKING AWFULL!" He complained, Shadow was glad he had covered his ears, so the volume was lowered somewhat.

"Your turn then Sonic."

"Okay. Shadow get your butt down here!" Shadow frowned, came out of the guest bedroom, and down the stairs.

"What do you want hedgehog?"

"Truth or dare?" Asked the blue hedgehog, fiendishly grinning.

"Dare." Sonic thought, rolling possibilities around in his mind... Shadow could practically see the gears in his head trying to turn.

"Hmm... uh... okay then! Shadow, I dare you to..." He got closer to Shadow and whispered in the black hedgehog's ear. "... escape from Cream and Vanilla's care at some point today, and see how long you'll last without it." And then the blue hedgehog stepped back, smirking. Rouge glared at Sonic.

"This dare of yours had better not be endangering his health..."

"Oh no! I wouldn't dream of it!" Shadow almost shook his head at the blue hedgehog's lie...

"Your turn Shadow."

"No, give it to someone else. I'm going to bed." Sonic watched Shadow going up the stairs, with a smirk still on his face.

***

The night was quiet, so Shadow had to be even quieter. He stood up silently, thankful that his hover shoes helped him stay above the floorboards. He went to the window and inspected it, no burglar alarms. Good. He swiftly opened the window and stepped onto the narrow ledge outside it, then shut the window, before dropping silently, his hover shoes kicked in before he hit the ground, so he didn't even make a thump as he landed. He quickly skated off into the night.

Shadow had been away from the house for thirty minutes, and it was raining already. Great. Just great. He could hear the sea, but not see it. He was in a forest, and it was dark. He couldn't really see much other than the trunks of the trees. If he'd inspected them he might have been able to see what kinds of trees they were... but he didn't. His gaze was riveted on a figure deep within the woods. "Maria?" He whispered, uncertainly. The figure turned and reached out to him, then screamed, and started to run. It was Maria. He turned and saw a GUN soldier running after her with a gun shooting at her. Shadow ran after Maria, dodging around trees, thanking whatever god there might be every time he heard a bullet thud into a tree, because if it was thudding into a tree, it wasn't thudding into Maria. Suddenly Maria pushed him and he reeled, falling and holding off a cliff, he was holding onto it tightly, Maria looked at him.

"Shadow... please... escape while you can..." Bullets hit her body, ripping through her flesh and making her body jerk horribly like a string puppet. Her name ripped itself out of his throat, as a cry of despair as he fell... he'd lost her again... again... the last thing he remembered was crashing into the waves

**Thanks to reviewers (you know who you are) for giving me ideas...... I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible, which will reveal why the hell Shadow saw Maria in a forest running from a GUN soldier. ^_^ Of course, the reviewer who gave me the idea might understand what exactly that was but..... . Anyhow, why does Knuckles like grapes so much?! I was munching some and got the idea for the Knuckles parts. ^_^ Originally the chapter was going to be called Shadow vs. Ginger tea, but........ I got a different idea for it and re-named it, and added this part. ^_^ Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! :D **


	3. Blue hedgehogs and ginger tea is a nono

Blue hedgehogs and ginger tea is a nono

He woke up thrashing. "Hold still already Shadow! We must have pumped a lakes worth of water out of you! And there's still more." Shadow's eyes opened, he saw Sonic staring down at him. Meanwhile, in the background, Rouge was calling Sonic one hundred different kind of idiot, or moron. "Alright alright already Rouge! I was a fool for giving him that kind of dare! _Please_ let it go now?" Asked Sonic, clearly irritated.

"No! And what's more, from what Tails can gather with that memory thingy of his, Shadow had a hallucination! AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sonic tried to walk off but Rouge punched him. Amy gasped. "Do you have any _respect_ for the well being of others?! Or is it only for your selfish freaking self?!" Shadow watched this, faintly amused, but still coughing up water. Mephiles pounded his back happily as he listened to the argument.

"Hey Shad, sounds like you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Rouge whirled and punched Mephiles in the nose, and he almost fell into the water, Shadow caught his arm and pulled him back before that could happen.

"You keep out of it crystal mouth!" Growled Rouge, before turning back to Sonic. Shadow spent an interesting half hour listening to their arguments. Then Shadow sneezed. Everyone froze, and turned. Shadow glared.

"What?"

"You... sneezed....." Rouge put a hand on Shadow's forehead. "You're sick..... you're freaking sicker than before..... SONIC!!!!!!!!" She ran after the blue hedgehog, yelling death threats, while Amy followed Rouge, yelling death threats in case Rouge carried out her plans.

***

So now Shadow was stuck back in bed...... and it was worse than before. His back was pressed into the wall, and the blanket was bunched around his waist and legs as his forehead rested on his kneecaps. Why? Why did it seem like someone was determined to make his entire existence miserable? Seeing Maria again... and feeling like it was real.... heck, he'd even felt the push.... had he run into a branch or something? He sighed in frustration. Why did he have to get a hallucination? Why not Sonic? He sighed again, this time in resignition. Nothing bad ever happened to Sonic. He'd never risked anything..... really risked it that is. He'd never lost something precious to him, like family. Did the blue hedgehog even HAVE family? "Why is everyone being so nice to _Shadow_ and not me?!" Sonic's voice came from the corridor. Shadow looked up, then quickly changed his position so he was laying down, and not looking like some beaten up prisoner. Sonic stalked into the room. "Hey Shadow." Shadow glared at him and gave him no reply. "Need the tissue box?" He asked, trying to get a response. Shadow gave him a scornful look and glanced at the table, which drew Sonic's eyes to it, showing there was a tissue box there. Sonic ran his hand through his quills (his left hand... interestingly enough). "Look Shadow, I'm sorry about what I did, I know it was spiteful... and only to humiliate you etc. I'm just not that clearheaded sometimes."

"You're NEVER clearheaded as far as I'm concerned." Said Shadow, frowning.

"Well yeah, you say that."

"Sonic you will get out of Shadow's room unless you want me to murder you." Said Rouge, who came in at that precise moment. The blue hedgehog stood and exited, waving at Shadow, who only gave a glare. Vanilla walked in with a tray and a familiar looking mug..... Shadow stifled a groan.

"Ginger tea and mandarin oranges for you Shadow." Said Vanilla, smiling pleasantly, she put it on the bedside table and left the room, closing the door quietly, another pair of ear plugs sat on the tray beside the mug.

***

"We're playing truth or dare again. Shadow gets a turn. So we'll go up and play it in his room." Said Rouge, with a look that allowed no arguments. They sat down in a circle, and Shadow looked at them, slightly puzzled, until Rouge explained what they were doing. He nodded, he was going to go to sleep until Rouge told him he had a turn to dare Sonic, because of what Sonic had done.

"Fine.... I dare you to drink a cup of cold ginger tea..... preferably left sitting three hours." Sonic looked confused, but Rouge grinned fiendishly. When Sonic saw that he guessed there was something sinister afoot, and complained.

"Don't I get to choose whether or not I choose truth or dare?"

"No, because I chose it for you." Said Rouge.

**The next day**

"OH MY GOD IT BURNS!" Sonic screamed, Shadow chuckled through his wince, hearing that was worth the pain to his ears. He listened to Sonic searching for some cold water, and finding none. He chaos controlled downstairs, and chaos controlled above a pond, dropping Sonic in. "OH MY GOD I'M DROWNING!" Sonic now screamed. Shadow recorded this. When Sonic noticed he wasn't sinking, or even up to his chest in water, he looked sheepish, until he noticed the camera. "YOU'RE EVIL!" Shadow shrugged and chaos controlled back to his room.

**I thought that would be fun. :P There's a hidden message in the chapter. Sorry it's so short..... and the message is three words long..... :) See if you can find it, if you can, leave the message in a review within these: "" **

**And also, tell me what you think! ^_^ Thanks to Angel heart-chan for giving me the idea for Shadow daring Sonic to drink ginger tea. ^_^**


End file.
